


so baby run away with me

by geckointhegarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :(, Angst, M/M, poor kiddos, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: "I like to run my hands through your hair... and I love to hear your laugh. It's...it's so light.""And I love holding you hand. Did you know that? I love it when I hold your hand because your so warm and safe and it makes me feel all bubbly inside.""I'm gonna miss that."





	so baby run away with me

Lance groaned, his muscles straining to pull the heavy weight along. Keith's leg is brutally injured, and he has a long gash on his chest. His head bobs along, not having the energy to move it or to care. He mumbles gibberish to Lance, his mind foggy. 

"C'mon," Lance tells himself, his voice rough. "We're almost there." 

The hallway in the Galra ship felt like it went on for miles. The team had infiltrated and had almost successfully taken out the base when another cruiser responded to the Galra reinforcement call. Now their mission was to get out of here alive, which Lance was determined to do. 

"Lance," Keith whispers. Lance keeps limping towards the end of the hallway. "Lance," Keith repeats, trying to bring his voice up to a louder level. It sears through his lungs and throat and he groans. 

"Keith," Lance breathes back to him, still fixated on the gentle blue light at the end of the hallway. "You're going to be okay." 

But Keith knew he was lying. He could feel the steady stream of blood trickling out of his chest and smearing all over his upper body. He could feel his lower leg flaming in pain. And he could tell when his boyfriend was lying. 

"Lance...please," Keith begged, becoming a dead weight in Lance's arms. "Stop here. For a minute. Please." 

Lance finally looks at him, meeting his eyes. They flicker from him to the end of the hallway, wide with fear. Eventually he breaks, and gently places Keith down in the eerily quiet hallway. His body hits the floor with a thump and a moan. Lance sits on his knees next to him, holding Keith in his arms. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Lance chants like a mantra when he notices Keith's eyelids slowly drooping. "Stay with me okay? Stay with me." 

Keith smiles and hums. "Stay with you." 

Lance brushes Keith's bangs out of his face. "Yes. Stay with me. Stay with me." 

Keith swallows thickly, locking eyes with Lance. "You are beautiful." 

"Wha-"

"I like to run my hands through your hair... and I love to hear your laugh. It's...it's so light," Keith starts to ramble, his grip on reality loosening. 

"And I love holding you hand. Did you know that? I love it when I hold your hand because your so warm and safe and it makes me feel all bubbly inside," Keith chuckles gently, as his face slowly fell. "I'm gonna miss that." 

Lance's heart was racing. "No, no, no, no. You are staying here. With me remember? You're staying here with me." 

Keith carefully shakes his head. "'m sorry baby." 

"No, no you don't. We still haven't gone to Varadero together. You-you haven't met my mama yet," Lance pleads. "I still haven't proposed to you." 

Keith blinks up slowly at him. "You were gonna propose?" 

Lance laughs hysterically. "Yes, yes, you big dummy. Of course I was going to propose." 

Keith giggles. "You were going to propose." 

"Would you have said yes?" 

"Mhmm." 

Lance can feel his heart throbbing in his chest. Keith's breathes were becoming more labored and it took him a lot of effort just in inhale. He blinks, and a tear streaks down his face. 

"'m gonna miss you," Keith murmurs. "So much." 

Lance chokes down a loud sob. His face was wet enough as it was. "You're coming home with me." 

"'m gonna miss...falling asleep with you. And, um... kissing you." The corners of Keith's mouth turn up. "Yeah, 'm gonna miss kissing you for sure." 

Lance brings his forehead down to touch Keith's, his warm skin burning into Lance. "Please," Lance begs, his voice hoarse. "Look. Look at the sky!" 

Keith's eyes lock with Lance's, with Lance being determined to memorized the beautiful grayish purple. He feared he would never see it again. Another tear falls down Keith's face. 

"Oh, but I am." Keith makes a pathetic attempt to raise his hand to Lance's cheek. Lance takes it and holds it there. "It's such a beautiful blue." 

Lance can't hold back the sob any longer, and he lets it out. Tears come flowing down his face faster than before. 

"I love you," he blurts out, crying and pulling Keith as close to him as he can, his heart breaking as Keith screams in pain. "I love you so much, Keith." 

Lance starts planting kisses on Keith's face. His forehead, his nose, his cheeks. His lips. 

"I love you too," Keith's voice is fading away, Lance barely being able to catch his words. "Please remember me, Lance. Promise me you won't forget me." 

"Oh, Keith," Lance drinks in those dazzling eyes one last time. "How could anyone forget someone like you?" 

Keith takes his final breath. "I love you, my sky." He stares into Lance's eyes as his fade away, dulling. Lance is shaking, but manages to press a long kiss to Keith's lips. He can feel when Keith leaves, and his remaining mask shatters. 

Lance drapes his body over Keith, his body shaking. There's so much red. He never really liked red on Keith. "Please," he begs with the universe. "Please, please, come back to me." 

"Keith!" he screams, pulling his body in an embrace. "Baby come back to me! Please, please, let me take you to Varadero, let me take you to Cuba. To the beach, to-to..." Lance chokes on his words as he hears thundering footsteps behind him. 

His ride was here, but he had failed his mission. 

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble :))
> 
> tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com  
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com


End file.
